Love Is Stronger Then Brimstone
by WritingIsMyDrugOfChoice
Summary: Kane has finally found the one person he can show his softer side too. He loved Steffanie very much but, what will he have to do in order to keep her safe? and Who are Ashley and Layla fighting over?
1. Chapter 1

It's been two months since Steffanie's return from maternity Leave and she and Ashley were set to face Lay-Cool. Which was a big deal. The winners of the match would officially be known as the first ever WWE diva tag champions. "You ready?" Ashley asked.

"Let's go beat some bitches," Steffanie said as their music played.

Lay-Cool stared them down as they made their way down the ramp. The match started and Layla charged at Ashley. Apparently while Steffanie was away on maternity leave Ashley and Layla had been fighting for the affections of Cena. Layla tried to knock Ashley down but, before she could Ashley kicked her in the face. Ashley started pounding Layla. Steffanie was surprised at Ashley's aggression. Ashley made Layla tap out by twisting her foot as hard as she could. Making fierce the first ever Diva tag team champs. Steffanie and Ashley went backstage. As Steffanie stepped off the last step a familiar pair of arms wrapped around her waist. "There's my queen," Kane said as he kissed her cheek.

"Hey baby, how's your back?" she asked.

"Still a bit sore from last night's match," Kane said.

"Well why don't we go back to our room and I'll give a message," Steffanie said in a seductive tone.

"I could use one," he said giving her a kiss. 'See you later Ash" Steffanie said as she and Kane ran off. Ashley rolled her eyes as she watched them run off. She turned to head to her car when she saw Cena standing by the door talking to Rey. She waited until Rey walked off and started to walk over to Cena. Right, before she got to him Layla walked over. "Ready for dinner John?" she asked.

"Yeah" he answered and they walked off. Ashley felt crushed. The next night Steffanie, Kane, & Ashley were hanging out around the pool area of their hotel. Kane and Steffanie were relaxing in the Jacuzzi. Steffanie looked over noticed how sad Ashley looked sitting on a lounge chair. "I'll be back," she said giving Kane a kiss before grabbing her towel. She walked over to Ashley and sat down next to her. "You ok?" she asked.

"How can I compete with Layla?" Ashley asked.

"Ash you're sweet, kind hearted, and a hell of a lot prettier than that skank. Fight for you guy" Steffanie advised

."Do you think I can do it?" Ashley asked.

"I know you can. If some bitch tried to take my man, I'd crush her" Steffanie said. The next night Ashley was in a mixed tag team match. It was her & Curtis against Layla and of course Cena. First the guys wrestled. Needless to say, Curtis didn't last too long against Cena. They tagged in the divas and Ashley tore into Layla like so many times before. Ashley grabbed Layla's ankle and twisted as hard as she could. Layla tapped out and Ashley and Curtis won. Ashley stared Layla down, walked over to Cena, and gave him the biggest kiss she could summon. Layla stormed up the ramp.


	2. Chapter 2

That Sunday was survivor series and Steffanie could see Kane was worried. He had to face his brother for the title. She didn't really know what to say. She just hated the effect his brother had on him. She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him. It was the only thing she could do to comfort him. "I love you" she whispered. That night while Kane was preparing for his match Steffanie hung out with Ashley. "It was so awesome Steff! the look on Layla's face was priceless" Ashley gloated.

"How was the kiss?" Steffanie asked.

"Amazing" Ashley said with a big smile.

"Keep fighting. Let Layla know John IS yours" Steffanie said. Steffanie met Kane by the ramp curtains and she could still see the worry in his eyes. He grabbed her hand as his music blazed out. They made their way down the ramp. Kane did his pyro and kissed Steffanie before she exited the ring. The arena went dark and a bell tolled. purple lights came on and the ramp filled with fog as The Undertaker made his way down the ramp. During the match Taker was extremely shocked at how well Kane was fighting back. He knew it was because of the love for his manager that was making him so strong. He couldn't blame him. Steffanie was extremely Enticing. From her long brown hair to her long glistening legs, to her teasing hips. Kane saw how his brother was looking at Steffanie and something just snapped and he charged at him. He knocked him down and started pounding him. Eventually, a group of referees had to break it up. When they got backstage Steffanie was able to calm Kane down. "What happened?" she asked in a soft voice.

"I just didn't like the way he looked at you," he said. The rest of that night Steffanie just cuddled up next to Kane. It helped calm him down. She knew he didn't like being upset around her. That night she fell asleep in his arms but, he stayed up and held her. He knew his brother was up to something. He just didn't know what. The way he looked at Steffanie really got to him. The next day Kane stayed by Steffanie's side at an autograph signing. He even took pictures with her and fans. He just didn't wanna be too far from her. After the autograph signing they met up with Ashley at a nearby restaurant. When they sat down Steffanie could see Ashley was upset. Kane saw too and excused himself so they could talk. "You ok Ash?" Steffanie asked.

"John is on a date with Layla right now," she said.

"Ash don't let that bitch's mind games get to you," Steffanie said.

"Maybe she and John are meant to be," Ashley said almost in tears.

"No Ashley, you and John are meant to be," Steffanie said. That night after a house show Steffanie was gathering her things when she felt like someone was staring at her. She started walking to the guys locker area. She thought she heard footsteps behind her but, didn't see anyone when she looked. As she picked up her pace so did the sound. She started running and looked back. She still didn't see anyone. Before she knew it she slammed right into Kane.


	3. Chapter 3

"You ok babe?" he asked.

"I'm fine. I just spooked myself" she said. That night Steffanie had a weird dream. She was in a dark foggy place. She couldn't see anything but, pitch blackness. Panicked she ran all around trying to find a way out. She turned once to face the frightening face of The Undertaker. She woke up screaming. "You ok?" Kane asked.

"Yeah, bad dream I guess," she said, "sorry". The following Friday on smackdown Kane was set to face Johny Curtis. The look of terror on Johny's face thrilled Kane. During the match Kane was doing serious damage to Johny. Just as he went to pin him the Arena went dark. When the lights came back on Kane didn't see Steffanie anywhere. He ran out of the ring and looked everywhere backstage. He came to the hallway where the door to the arena's basement was and she was standing there. Perfectly steal. He walked over to her and touched her shoulder. She had a blank look in her eyes. "Steff," he said.

She snapped out of whatever trance she was in. "Kane?" she said confused, "why are we down here?"

"You ok?" he asked.

"Yeah. Last thing I remember was watching your match" she said.

"Let's head back to the room and get some dinner," he said trying to make sure she was ok. As they ate it was silent. Kane knew his brother was behind this. He also knew that he wasn't gonna let his brother take the happiness he finally found a way. His brother had made his life a living hell and Steffanie was the only thing that made all the hell seem worth going through. That night after she fell asleep Kane kissed her cheek and whispered "I love you" in her ear. He had been trying to work up the courage to say it out loud. He walked to the cabinet in the room and took out a wooden box. He opened the box and inside was his mask. He knew exactly what he had to do. Since tomorrow night's match was his last before his three month vacation. He was gonna make some changes he needed to make in order to protect his bride to be. That night Kane was facing Heath Slater. It was the perfect match for Kane to work out some anger. After the match Kane took Steffanie to a small restaurant for a romantic dinner. "I'm gonna miss you," she said pouting a little.

"I'll be back in no time. Just do me a favor and don't leave Ashley's side" Kane said.

"I wish I could go with you," she said.

"I'll call you every night," he said. That night as Kane held Steffanie close to him as she slept he made a silent promise to her. That if he needed to come back before his vacation time was up he would. No matter what anyone else said. The next morning Steffanie and Ashley went to the airport with Kane. Steffanie was trying her best to fight back tears. As they called for Kane's plane to board her tears broke through. Kane took her hand and wiped her tears. He softly kissed her lips and hugged her. "If you need me at all just call me and I'll be back" he whispered in her ear. He kissed her cheek and got on his plane. Steffanie sat on the bed in Ashley's hotel room. She missed Kane. She hoped to hear from him soon. "You miss him huh?' Ashley asked.

"Like crazy," Steffanie said.

"I want what you have," Ashley said.

"What?" Steffanie asked confused.

"Love. I want to fall in love forever too" Ashley said. That's when it hit Steffanie.

"Ash, are you in love with Cena?"

"I think so. I mean if it was just a crush the whole Layla thing wouldn't bother me" Ashley said.

"Then like I said before. Fight for your man" Steffanie said as her cell phone rang. She smiled and ran off to answer it.


	4. Chapter 4

Kane had been gone a month and everything seemed ok but, Steffanie still felt uneasy. That night on smackdown she and Ashley were teamed up with Kharma to face Lay-Cool and Beth Phoenix. As Kharma's music blasted they made their way down the ramp. LayCool and Phoenix stared them down with fear clear on their faces. The bell rung and Kharma charged for Beth. Beth was strong but, against Kharma she didn't stand a chance. Beth was able to break free from Kharma and she tagged in Layla. Layla did more dodging than actual fighting. Kharma eventually got a hold of her and dragged her to her corner. That's when Ashley tagged herself in and started thrashing Layla like she had never beaten anyone before. Ashley had Layla bleeding from the mouth by the time she tagged in Michelle. Ashley tagged in Steffanie. Michelle glared at Steffanie like she was something she had to destroy. Michelle charged at Steffanie. Steffanie dodged her punch and kicked her in the face as she ran toward her again. Steffanie was delivering kicks left and right. The weird thing was Michelle didn't really seem hurt. She got up and punched Steffanie so hard she flew back a bit. She looked at Michelle. Her eyes were almost black. Just then, the arena went dark. Steffanie felt hysteria starting to build. When the lights came back on Michelle was gone but, all the other girls were still there. Steffanie looked in the middle of the ring and saw two roses black and red. She picked up the roses. Feeling nauseated she left the ring. As the other girls made their way up the ramp Layla heard her name called "Wait up Layla" Ashley said with harsh electricity in her voice, "We need to settle something for good" "Layla smirked and said something Ashley could only make out as her asking about what. "Cena," Ashley said, "I'm tired of you trying to make a move on the man that belongs with me". Layla came into the ring and grabbed a mic.

"What's making you so sure he's meant to be yours?" she asked.

"Cause when I look at John, I see sweetness, sexiness, and a heart of pure gold. Every woman's dream as far as I'm concerned. I see him as the man of my dreams" she said getting up in Layla's face, "all you see him as is another person to manipulate"

"How do you know I don't see the same things in him?" Layla asked.

"Because" Ashley started, "true love isn't in the vocabulary of bitches like you" The smirk vanished from Layla's face.

"Fine, how do you wanna settle this?" Layla asked.

"Well," Ashley answered, "Monday is a three hour special on raw so, I challenge you to a match. The winner of the match gets to pursue John and the loser forgets about him"

"You're on," Layla said. With one final glare, Ashley left the ring. Ashley arrived at the hotel and saw Steffanie sitting there. "You ok?" she asked.

"What was that tonight? Michelle was very strong and then she just disappears" Stephanie said.

"She was rather brutal tonight," Ashley said.

"And then there's these" Steffanie said holding the roses.

"Who left you roses?' Ashley said.

"They were in the middle of the ring when the lights come back on but, I haven't seen roses like these since before Kane and I got together. I thought he was leaving them for me" she said.

"But, Kane's on vacation," Ashley said.

"I know. Which means he didn't give me the other roses either" Steffanie said.


	5. Chapter 5

Kane grabbed a mic. "Ok, that's it. This stops now!" he growled, "you can mess with me all you want but, leave her out of this and let her go!" Just then the arena went dark. Purple lights came on but, Taker never came out. Instead, he showed up on the titan tron.

"Kane" his voice boomed, "calm down. I don't mean your sweet lady any harm"

"Just let her go! Kane ordered.

"She's fine Kane. See for yourself" Taker said as the camera switched to a cage.

"Just let me go!" Steffanie pleaded to Michelle. Michelle just ignored her.

Then the camera switched back to Taker. "See she's fine," Taker said with a smirkish grin.

"Why are you doing this?!" Kane asked feeling his anger starting to boil.

"Well see about a year ago I and the lovely Michelle here got secretly married" Taker revealed, "we just discovered that Michelle can't bare children but, I know that your love interest can. I mean you have a son. Which technically means I have a nephew"

"What do you want?!" Kane screamed.

"Tonight your fiance will receive my seed and bare a child for me and my lovely Michelle" Taker said and the titan tron went off. Kane stormed out of the arena and Ashley was right behind him. "Where are we headed?" Ashley asked.

"I know what graveyard they're at. I'm gonna go save the only happiness I've ever known" he announced as the walked out of the arena. Steffanie was panicking. Taker seemed to be doing some chant over a coffin shaped bed. She prayed somehow she would get out of this whole mess. Just then Michelle opened the cage door and pulled Steffanie out by her arm. "Just let me go Michelle" she pleaded.

"Just do what he says and we will," Michelle said. Michelle walked Steffanie over to Taker. He touched her cheek. His touch made her stomach burn. "I can see why my brother is so infatuated with you" he started, "you are very beautiful. Like a glass doll"

"Just let me go" Steffanie cried.

When we're done I will and I promise I'll be gentle" Taker said as he leaned down to kiss her. Before their lips met Taker was knocked down. Steffanie ran and hid behind a big tombstone. "Steff" she heard a familiar voice whisper.

"Ashley?' Steffanie said. She looked over were Taker was and Kane was fighting his brother, "how did he find me?"

"I called him when I realized you were missing," Ashley said. Kane was laying into Taker like he never had before. He grabbed a shovel lying by a grave and started brutalizing his brother with it. "You will not take the happiness I've finally find away" Kane snarled, "my whole life has been hell because of you and I finally find something..someone who makes life worth waking up in the morning and I will not let anything or anyone hurt her!"

"So what are you gonna do kill me?" Taker laughed.

"No," Kane said, "Just send you back where you came from" and with every bit of power he could conjure he hit his brother on the head with the shovel. He pushed his brother into the freshly dug grave and started to pile on dirt. As he finished a clap of thunder and lightning hit and it starting to pour rain. Kane stared down at the whole he just sealed his brother in. "Kane!" Steffanie called as she ran to him. He turned and embraced her in his arms. It felt good to know she was safe. She looked up and was surprised. He was wearing his mask. "I'm so glad you're back," she said.

"There was no way I was gonna let my brother hurt you," he said looking into her eyes, "I love you Steffanie Stone" Steffanie smiled. It felt so good to finally hear him say it. "I love you too Kane," she said and he kissed her.


	6. Chapter 6

Kane grabbed a mic. "Ok, that's it. This stops now!" he growled, "you can mess with me all you want but, leave her out of this and let her go!" Just then the arena went dark. Purple lights came on but, Taker never came out. Instead, he showed up on the titan tron.

"Kane" his voice boomed, "calm down. I don't mean your sweet lady any harm"

"Just let her go! Kane ordered.

"She's fine Kane. See for yourself" Taker said as the camera switched to a cage.

"Just let me go!" Steffanie pleaded to Michelle. Michelle just ignored her.

Then the camera switched back to Taker. "See she's fine," Taker said with a smirkish grin.

"Why are you doing this?!" Kane asked feeling his anger starting to boil.

"Well see about a year ago I and the lovely Michelle here got secretly married" Taker revealed, "we just discovered that Michelle can't bare children but, I know that your love interest can. I mean you have a son. Which technically means I have a nephew"

"What do you want?!" Kane screamed.

"Tonight your fiance will receive my seed and bare a child for me and my lovely Michelle" Taker said and the titan tron went off. Kane stormed out of the arena and Ashley was right behind him. "Where are we headed?" Ashley asked.

"I know what graveyard they're at. I'm gonna go save the only happiness I've ever known" he announced as the walked out of the arena. Steffanie was panicking. Taker seemed to be doing some chant over a coffin shaped bed. She prayed somehow she would get out of this whole mess. Just then Michelle opened the cage door and pulled Steffanie out by her arm. "Just let me go Michelle" she pleaded.

"Just do what he says and we will," Michelle said. Michelle walked Steffanie over to Taker. He touched her cheek. His touch made her stomach burn. "I can see why my brother is so infatuated with you" he started, "you are very beautiful. Like a glass doll"

"Just let me go" Steffanie cried.

When we're done I will and I promise I'll be gentle" Taker said as he leaned down to kiss her. Before their lips met Taker was knocked down. Steffanie ran and hid behind a big tombstone. "Steff" she heard a familiar voice whisper.

"Ashley?' Steffanie said. She looked over were Taker was and Kane was fighting his brother, "how did he find me?"

"I called him when I realized you were missing," Ashley said. Kane was laying into Taker like he never had before. He grabbed a shovel lying by a grave and started brutalizing his brother with it. "You will not take the happiness I've finally find away" Kane snarled, "my whole life has been hell because of you and I finally find something..someone who makes life worth waking up in the morning and I will not let anything or anyone hurt her!"

"So what are you gonna do kill me?" Taker laughed.

"No," Kane said, "Just send you back where you came from" and with every bit of power he could conjure he hit his brother on the head with the shovel. He pushed his brother into the freshly dug grave and started to pile on dirt. As he finished a clap of thunder and lightning hit and it starting to pour rain. Kane stared down at the whole he just sealed his brother in. "Kane!" Steffanie called as she ran to him. He turned and embraced her in his arms. It felt good to know she was safe. She looked up and was surprised. He was wearing his mask. "I'm so glad you're back," she said.

"There was no way I was gonna let my brother hurt you," he said looking into her eyes, "I love you Steffanie Stone" Steffanie smiled. It felt so good to finally hear him say it. "I love you too Kane," she said and he kissed her.


	7. Chapter 7

They got so lost in their kiss they forgot it was pouring. "Um, guys can we get back to the hotel before we all get sick?" Ashley asked.

"One second" Kane said taking Steffanie's hand, "I know I asked this once but, I really didn't ask right. Steffanie, will you marry me?"

"Kane, as far as I'm concerned I'm already yours so, yes I'll marry you," she said as Kane softly kissed her lips. That Friday on smackdown, the ring was transformed into a wedding chapel. Kane even flew in Steffanie's parents so her father could give her away. Kane stood as Steffanie made her way down the aisle in a beautiful black and red wedding dress. Steffanie thought that Kane looked so handsome is his red and black tux. As she and her father reached the ring Kane took her hand. They did their vows and said I do and sealed the deal with a kiss. When they got backstage Kane swept her up like a groom would his bride and she giggled. As they looked around Steffanie spotted Ashley just as Cena walked up to her. "You know, I've always liked you Ash," Cena said.

"Really? You seemed to always be around Layla" Ashley said. Suddenly John leaned in and kissed her. Steffanie finally smiled knowing her friend was finally gonna be happy in love. "Now on to our honeymoon" Kane said with grin.

"What are we waiting for?" Steffanie asked as she kissed him. The next morning Steffanie woke up to her phone ringing. She checked it and it was a text her mother had sent her, of a picture of her father holding her and Kane's child Jacob Thomas. "He looks like me," Kane said.

"Yeah, cute and bold" Steffanie teased as she kissed her husband.


End file.
